The Return of A
by TurkeyLenChan
Summary: Alison DiLaurentis has just gotten out of jail. She reunites with her twin sister's old best friends and her half sister, Spencer. They start to warm up to each other a little..until a new mysterious A arrives. What will shock you all...is that Ali...is not A this time.
1. Chapter 1: Introducing Characters

**Hi everyone! Before you criticize me on the story, please just comment what you don't like and I'll fix it. Don't be rude. Thanks!**

 **This is my second ever story, and I decided to write this Fan-Made PLL story because** ** _Vicious_** **was the grand finale of the PLL saga...and it was so amazing.** ** _Vicious_** **left me thinking:** ** _Is this really the end? Hanna got married, Aria and Noel are back together again, everyone is happy! Except for Alison, ofc. But why did we end like this?_** **and so I decided to grab a notebook and write my own book.**

 **Here are the characters that I will probably be using.**

 _~Alison DiLaurentis_

 _~7th grade version of Courtney DiLaurentis (cause, we all know she was murdered by Ali._ Accidentally.)

 _~Hanna Montgomery (Hanna Marin, she got married)_

 _~Aria Montgomery_

 _~Spencer Hastings_

 _~Emily Fields_

 _~Kate Randall_

 _~Ofc, the new_ _ **A**_ _, whoever that is ;)_

 _~Peter Hastings_

 _~Melissa Hastings_

 _~Jessica DiLaurentis_

 _~Jasmine Fuji_

 **And anyone you can think of. I will mostly be focusing on Ali, Spence, and the new A...and Courtney :3**


	2. Chapter 2: Prolouge-ish

**4 months ago**

The judge slammed down the gravel thingy. "Ms. Alison DiLaurentis, you are found **guilty**." he tapped the gravel again, this time, lightly. "Take her away!" he ordered. As the police cuffed Alison, she glared at her twin sister, Courtney's ex-BFFs.

Ugh, they just looked so happy that Alison was getting taken away.

 _I will get my revenge on you, little liars, and I'll show you who's the boss around here._ Alison thought to herself.

Ali was forced into the cop car. Ick, it reeked of _dog fur_. But Alison wanted everyone to love her in prison, so that she would get out quicker.

"Can you drive by ( **insert address** ), please?" Ali begged.

"Fine. But an officer will accompany you wherever you go." The driver turned the car around and went to ( **insert address** ).

The officer pulled up to a mailbox that had the name "Marin" engraved along the side.

"Lower the windows." Ali ordered. The windows slowly rolled down, as if it was hesitant about opening.

Alison took out a robin blue _Tiffany_ 's box out from her jacket. She scribbled a note in her signature bubbly font.

 _ **I'll always be watching. -A**_

She slipped the box into Hanna Marin's mailbox, and laughed. "We can leave now." she told the policeman.

They drove off to the Rosewood Police Station.

Everyone thought Alison DiLaurentis, Queen of Bitches, would be gone forever.

 ** _But they thought wrong._**

 _ **That's the end of Chapter 2!**_ _**Yeah, sorry for that cuss word at the end dere...I'm just writing this as a combo of my style and Sara Shepard's style of PLL.**_ _**R &R!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Released

_**REUPLOADED!**_

 _ **For some reason, FanFic was being super weird and completely messed up my chapter.**_

 _ **So I am re-uploading!**_

 **4 years later**

"Ms. DiLaurentis, please follow me."

That was all Alison heard being getting dragged across the cold, puke-colored tiled floor.

"Jasmine, Alison!" A voice rang out. It was way too familiar.

The voice was of someone who had completely abandoned their daughter, freeing only herself when she got the chance to free both of them. The voice of one who didn't love all that was left of her children.

 _Also known as_ _Jessica._

"How are you, Ali?" Jessica looked Alison up and down. "You don't look so good."

"Of course I am **NOT** well! You left me! ALONE! In this horrible, terrible, prison!" Alison snapped.

Jessica backed up.

"Oh..I'm sorry. Well, anyway, _Kenneth_ paid your bail, sweetie. You are free now!"

"About time." Alison glared at Jessica.

Alison took a minute to process all of this. Kenneth was her "adopted" father.

Jessica's bail was paid by Alison's real father, Peter Hastings.

So that meant Peter didn't care at all for Alison.

"Well, can we go home now? This place STINKS! I can't bear to look at these puke tiled floors again!"

"Sure."

They drove home in silence, until Alison spoke.

"Why doesn't Peter like me?" she asked.

"Of course he does, Ali. You're his daughter." Jessica replied.

"Well, it sure looks like he neglects his daughters! No wonder they always are caught up in scandals!" Alison grumbled.

"Don't talk that way about him. He takes care of Spencer and Melissa. And he cared about you and Courtney. Who paid the bills when you-as-Courtney was in the mental hospital? Peter did, which meant he cared for you." Jessica scolded.

As soon as the car pulled into the driveway of the familiar Victorian house, Alison opened the door and jumped out.

Jessica drove away, to a house that looked more like a cottage than a mansion.

Alison unlocked the door and pushed it open, feeling the cold air of the air conditioner knock into her.

"Spencer!" She called out.

Instead of Spencer running down the stairs, it was Melissa Hastings.

"Oh, hey Alison." Melissa walked over to Ali. "Spencer's in the backyard, probably drinking her lemon ice tea."

Melissa looked at her iPhone.

"Anyway, I'll see you later!"

Good. Now Melissa was out of the way.


	4. Chapter 4: And She Returns Once More

Alison skipped into the backyard.

"Hey Spence!" she chirped.

"Oh, hey, Ali." Spencer stood up, and handed Alison a cup that was filled with lemon iced tea.

Ali grabbed the cup and drank.

"Ali, I'm really sorry about how I treated you. I also knew you were coming home today."

Spencer motioned for Alison to follow her into the kitchen.

"Okay, I have a special treat for you!" she opened the oven and took out a large silver pan.

"You expect me to eat all of that? No way, you can get fat if you want, but not me!" Alison backed away.

"No, silly, we have guests too!" Spencer laughed.

She put the silver pan onto the kitchen island.

 _The doorbell rang, and the door opened._

In came 3 girls. Hanna, Aria, and Emily.

"Welcome girls." Spencer smiled. "Welcome to the party of celebrating Ali's freedom!"

"Congrats, Alison." The three girls mumbled without enthusiasm.

 _They called me Alison instead of Ali! When Courtney was around they always called her Ali, when they were friends!_ Alison thought.

"Hey, Aria, Han, Em." Ali smiled.

"Girls, do you want a snack?" Spencer invited the girls to eat.

"Brownies? They'll make you fat." Hanna grimaced, but took the smallest piece of brownie anyway.

Aria and Emily didn't really care about their weight, and took bigger slices.

"Hey, aren't you _glad_ your bestie is back?" Alison smiled again, and grabbed a slice of brownie that was pretty much as big as Hanna's slice.

"Well, to be honest Ali, I thin-" Emily started to say before all 5 phones buzzed.

 _ **Roses are red**_ ,

 ** _Violets are blue,_**

 ** _How pathetic to think I was dead,_**

 ** _And pathetic is what describes you._**

 ** _You bitches thought you could rid of me. Well, you thought wrong, and I'll get my revenge._**

 ** _-A_**


	5. Chapter 5: The New Note

"This. This has never happened before." Alison held up her phone, and pointed at the screen.

"Yeah, _Alison,_ because it was always _you_ who sent the **A** notes before!" Emily pointed at Alison.

"Are you saying that _**I**_ sent that message?!" Alison cried out.

Emily nodded, and so did Aria.

"UGH! I have _**NO**_ idea _why_ Courtney would ever have been _friends_ with you! OH WAIT! Because she was the _loser_ sister!" Alison glared at Aria and Emily.

Spencer clapped her hands together.

"Stop it! This is what the new **A** wants to happen! She or he wants us to become weaker so we are easier targets!"

"Ali, do you know anyone who despises you?" Spencer asked.

"Literally everyone..." Alison sighed.

But they didn't have time to investigate more, because the door flew open.

"What now..." Hanna sighed.

A tall, blonde, and skinny figured appeared.

" _Kate Randall_..." Alison hissed.

"Please. I need help." Kate looked frantic. When she noticed Ali, Kate glared at her.

Kate handed her phone to Hanna, who placed it in the middle of the girls.

They read the text message and gasped.

 ** _Welcome, Katelyn, to the A family._**

 ** _I hope you're ready for this._**

 ** _Don't you dare tell a soul, or else,_**

 ** _You will join your little sister Hanna-kins and her friends...in their endless torture._**

 ** _Don't question who I am, just call me..._**

 ** _-A_**

"Why would **A** send _you_ a message?" Hanna asked.

"And who else besides me, Tom, Isabel, and yourself knows your full name is Katelyn?" Hanna added.

"I don't know. And this isn't looking to be good."


	6. Something Random

"How does **A** have your number?! I thought you had a private number." Hanna gripped Kate's phone harder.

"I _do_ have a private number. I have no idea how **A** even got it." Kate took the phone.

She glanced over at Ali.

"You're still **A** , aren't you, Alison. I'm right, aren't I?"

Alison shook her head.

"I'm keeping my eye on you, Alison." Kate glared at Alison.

Kate's phone buzzed again.

"Oh no..." Kate tapped on the text.

"Oh. Don't worry. It was just from Isabel, asking where I was."

"Thank goodness!" the girls said in unison.

"Ew." Hanna cringed. She stilled hated to hear the word 'Isabel' or 'stepmother Isabel' or anything to do with Isabel.

 _ **From: A**_

 _ **To: Kate**_

 _Hello again._

 _Tell Ali I'm ready for my revenge._

 _ALISON DILAURENTIS WAS NEVER A STRONG MATCH FOR ME!_

"What the fudge is this?" Emily read the text.

"Tell Ali I'm ready for my revenge? Alison DiLaurentis was never a strong match for me? What is this madness?!" Aria glanced over.

Alison leapt up and "accidentally" dropped the new piece of brownie she was chewing on.

"Oops." she sarcastically said.

Spencer offered another piece to Ali.

"Ew, no. Are you trying to make me fat, Spence? A few pieces is already too much." Alison wrinkled her nose.

The last message popped up.

 ** _Don't think you've seen the last of me._**

 ** _I'll be back soon, bitches, I'll be back VERY soon._**

 ** _Kisses, A._**


	7. The Bitch is About to Return

"Okay. Calm down." Alison snatched away Kate's phone, as if it was her own.

"Hey!" Kate squealed.

Alison scrolled through the text conversation.

Eventually, she found what she was looking for.

"Oh my god. Kate, look at this."

"What?" Kate leaned in.

"Kate. You know this person...and she's sent you messages before. You just didn't know it was...A."

"Are you crazy, Alison?! This number is one I've never heard of!"

"I'm not crazy, and this is for real." Alison showed Kate earlier messages.

"What the? I never was never sent these before." Kate was really confused.

"Hm, A probably wanted us to send the messages to Agent Jasmine Fuji. Then, she would find those older messages and think that Kate and Ali were lying and making it all up!" Hanna piped in.

"This A sounds a lot like Ali, but we know it isn't her." Aria picked at a burnt spot on the silver pan.

"Of course it isn't me! I'm right here, and I'm not even holding my phone. It's on the kitchen island." Alison replied.

"Wait, Kate. Send a message to A." Emily suggested.

"Okay, what should I send?" Kate asked.

"I know who you are?" Spencer suggested.

Kate sent a message to A.

A few seconds later, Ali's phone buzzed with a new message. Alison went over and picked up her phone.

"Huh? Kate, how come your message was sent to me? I thought it was sent to A."

"I did send it to A." Kate was super confused.

"Maybe this super smart A redirected all messages sent to him or her to be sent to your phone, so we would all think you did it, Ali." Hanna suggested.

"You're right...I mean, I totally did that once. I didn't think it would be passed on to the new A." Alison confessed.

"So who do you think A is?" Spencer asked.

"Hold it. Last time we tried to figure who A was, who was obviously Alison, it was a DISASTER!" Aria tapped her nail on the marble.

"I have an idea who it is...but I think I'm completely wrong. Because...well, she isn't even alive anymore." Alison said.

"Oh Alison, I really don't care! Mind your own business, sweetie." Kate shooed her away.

Alison gawked at those words.

 _Hmph. Who cared what Kate said? Once she reclaimed the throne as Queen Alison of Rosewood, Kate-Katelyn-would be on her knees, begging for a job that wasn't being a peasant. Serves that stupid little bitch right!_


End file.
